In You I Trust
by Kyokoyuki
Summary: Nine years since Sasuke left Team 7, the team is no longer as close as before. Sakura's old infatuation fades as she becomes a medic-nin, and Naruto throws himself to training. Kakashi re-joins ANBU to stay away from the ghosts of Team 7. They are broken.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**In You I Trust**

Chapter 1: The Return

* * *

><p>Routine plays a huge part in Haruno Sakura's life. Wake up, get ready for another long day at the hospital, work, come home, eat, and sleep. Today as she made her way back home, she shut the front door and glanced at the faded nine year old photo, back when Team 7 still existed physically…and when Sasuke was there. It has been nine years since she was that love-struck young twelve year old. Hopefully, she was now more experienced, mature, and patient. However, every time she looked back at that old photo, she couldn't help but sigh deeply in her heart.<p>

Sure, change has happened. Despite Kakashi's memorable phrase, "Don't worry, things will be the way they were before," things between the team have fallen apart. Like the fading photo, Team 7 has yellowed and aged. Kakashi is rarely seen anymore, as he takes long extended missions…probably just to avoid seeing the ghosts of Team 7. Naruto, fiery and adamant as ever, has finally turned his interests to the quiet Hyuga girl, Hinata.

Sakura tucked a pink strand of hair behind her ear, tired eyes roaming the picture. Naruto, smiling broadly. Kakashi in the back, his face contorted in some semblance of a grin. Sakura, beaming blushingly next to the handsome brooding Sasuke. Sakura snorted. What a fool she had been. If only she had concentrated on her ninja studies instead of lusting over Sasuke, she would have been much stronger now. _Too late for such regrets_, she thought. Sakura flopped on her Spartan bed, exhausted from the day's work. One of her patients was in the critical care unit and she had to balance her other duties as well. Tsunade had urged her to take a break from hospital duty, but she refused. She needed something to occupy her. Years under Tsunade's tutelage has honed her perfect chakra control into something both capable of healing and destruction. If only Sasuke could see her now. He would never have dreamed of her accomplishment as a kunoichi, both as a medic, and in the field.

Since the day that Sasuke had rejected her and left Konoha for Orochimaru, Team 7 was emotionally broken. Sai, a new addition to their group physically completed them, but did not satisfy the team's emotional wants and needs. At least he is less emotionally retarded than he was at first, and he and Naruto had formed a shaky friendship. Sai's biting humor often reminded Sakura of another spiky haired boy back when they were genin.

News of Sasuke, now a rogue ninja, trickled in from time to time—for instance, the death of Itachi and Orochimaru, but his whereabouts remained unknown.

Despite the nine long years of absence, Sasuke remained fresh in the group's mind, almost as if he left only yesterday.

Naruto, undaunted by anything, still believed that Sasuke could be changed back and reinstated in their team. He trained hard for the day that he could bring Sasuke back and fulfill his promise, despite the fact that Sakura had already released him from it. In his mind, there was still hope. He brushed off Jiraiya's warnings of Sasuke's betrayal, which paralleled with Jiraiya's own path to try to change Orochimaru's mind.

Time has changed Sakura's previous infatuation into concern that one feels for their family members. In her eyes, Team 7 is her family, and no matter how drastically a member has changed, he is still part of them.

Instead, to take her mind off past ghosts, she threw herself to her studies. After promotion to jonin, Sakura had not seen anyone from the "old days" much. Hell, she hardly dated anyone either. The only one who occasionally swung by was Naruto, usually asking her to join him and Hinata at Ichiraku's. Now that Sakura and Naruto were jonin status, Kakashi was technically no longer their teacher. He had renounced the educational path, pleading to Tsunade that he was not cut out to be a teacher, and re-joined the ANBU to take his mind off the languishing Team. They rarely met up except on impromptu training sessions at the fields, usually just to keep their skills up. And so he left three months earlier on a mission, and was still not back.

She remembered that haunted look in Kakashi's eyes the day before he left. Hardly the idealistic mindset before a major mission, but she could not shake that feeling of apprehension as he left that day. He had refused to speak to her, his curt reply being that the mission was strictly classified.

But no more depressing thoughts for tonight. Sakura shifted to a more comfortable position in her bed. She hoped that Kakashi would be back soon...they had a lot to catch up on.

_A reunion would be nice. _Sakura mused as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat up with a jolt. She could have sworn she heard a noise outside her door. Instead she groaned and rolled over, running a hand through her rumpled hair. Whatever it was, it could wait.<p>

A quick peek at the clock told her it was still 4:00 in the morning. She curled up in her blankets, pulling it over her neck. Her eyes closed before a loud incessant knocking ensued instead. Muttering to no one in particular, she threw the blanket covers off and padded silently to the door, and flung it open. It was still dark outside and she could barely make out a figure leaning heavily against the wall of her apartment.

"Yo." The figure raised a hand weakly, the other hand clamped at his side. The trademark silver hair glinted in the moonlight. With a start, Sakura recognized the lazy tilt of a Konoha headband.

"Kakashi?" Sakura stammered momentarily, and then hoisted him up in the apartment a second later. She hurried him in her apartment, turning on the lights as she made her way to the living room. She grimaced at his nonchalance. _Men. Avoiding hospitals like the plague._ Her mind immediately shifted to medic mode.

"Ah…yes…sorry about that…" He answered unapologetically as she laid him flat on her couch. She pulled away his hand from his side, probing his wounds none too gently. He raised a hand in protest, which she immediately knocked away. His jacket was ripped, leaving his side slightly exposed. The wounds looked fresh, as if he had been attacked on the way home. Various minor wounds dotted the rest of his gaunt physique. The three months away from home had been hard on him.

"Looks like you got a beating of your life, Sensei." Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Kakashi closed his eyes in answer.

"For the record, I had the upper hand," he retorted.

"Right."

She peeled off his bloodstained vest, much to his protest, and pushed up his standard black shirt, exposing his side. Kakashi fussed momentarily until Sakura gave him a pointed glare. She laid her fingertips gently on his lacerated side, pouring healing chakra in it quickly. Two of his ribs were cracked, so she found some medical tape and bound his torso.

"Don't overexert yourself for the next two weeks. Actually, you're not allowed to leave the bed for at least three days." She glanced for other wounds on his body, searching for noticeable bloodstains. Her eyes fixed on his mask, which looked worse for wear.

"And the mask too," she added. Kakashi glared at her.

"Just because I am a bit scraped up does not mean that you have permission to—don't touch that!" Kakashi pulled his face away from her fingers, which had almost managed to pull the cloth down. "My face is fine," he fibbed. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the growing bloodstain at his mask. She poked his cheek experimentally and he flinched. He sighed.

"Fine, but no looking." Sakura rolled her eyes and then closed her eyes obediently. She extended her hands, reaching out blindly. Kakashi waved his hand experimentally in front of her face, which she immediately batted away.

"You're peeking!" He accused almost comically.

"Well, I can feel the air shifting as you waved…" Sakura replied sarcastically. "Can we just get on with this?" She lowered her hands, flinching as her index finger brushed something wet and sticky.

"And you said you weren't hurt." She snapped as she traced his smooth cheek for the wound. Sakura felt him shrug as she passed an explorative hand over his other cheek and the bridge of his nose. _Tapered and pointed, almost Grecian, _Sakura thought appreciatively.

"It continues down to my neck…" Kakashi supplied as she moved her hand accordingly. She sucked in a breath as her fingers evaluated the damage. The cut was long and deep with a jagged end. Someone had really tried to kill him.

"Any further and it would have hit your carotid artery." Sakura murmured, half to herself. She felt the familiar tingling sensation as her chakra left her and pooled in the wound. Kakashi closed his eyes in appreciation, sighing in relief as the pain faded to nothing more than a memory.

"Thanks, Sakura." His eyes snapped open as she ran her fingers down the curve of his cheek towards his mouth—

Sakura twitched, fighting the urge to open her eyes as she traced his jaw line slowly. She was about to touch his mouth until something soft and wet nipped her fingers playfully. Withdrawing immediately, she opened her eyes in surprise, poised to retaliate with a smack.

Instead, she stopped as soon as she saw the infuriating man fully masked once more.

"Jerk." She muttered, glaring at him.

"You started it." He shot back, crinkling his eye cheerfully.

"It shouldn't scar. You better rest up. Your wounds are still healing." She instructed as she straightened, standing up. Sakura paused shortly, as if suddenly remembering something.

"Your Sharingan." She murmured. Kakashi raised his head, alarmed. Sakura bent down once more, placing her cool hands on his left eye. The building headache on the side of his head dissipated as Sakura once again applied healing chakra in his eye. Perhaps he had strained himself too much during the mission.

"Do be more careful, Kakashi…" Sakura remarked almost sadly. His characteristic eye reminded her of another who bore the kekkei genkai for the Uchiha clan.

Three months without proper medical care had really strained his implanted eye. Sakura quickly repaired the optic nerves in his eye. She frowned with concern. If he wasn't too careful, he might end up going blind like Itachi. A gift with a heavy price.

Instead, she decided not to dwell on those thoughts. Kakashi's other eye glanced at her worriedly. He opened his mouth, about to speak. Before he could reply though, Sakura changed the subject.

"Well, I suppose you're not as bad looking as I thought." She teased. "I don't see why you would insist on wearing that blood-stained mask."

"The same reason why you wear a scarf when it's cold…why you wear gloves for a better grip…" Sakura rolled her eyes as he rattled off meaningless excuses, and tossed him her red scarf. He caught it expertly, fingering the soft material lazily. He looked at her, asking for permission.

"Until you get home and get a new one." She explained as she headed for her kitchen. The clock announced that it was 6:00 in the morning, and time to get going to work. As soon as she turned back, her scarf was already in place on his face and he was leaning against the couch.

"Thanks Sakura," He murmured softly once more as he closed his eyes sleepily. Sakura smiled sadly in response, and headed for the bathroom. Kakashi could hear the water turn on loudly and smirked as he heard her swear colorfully as she dropped her soap. Ten minutes later, Sakura breezed by the living room, bringing with her a distinct aroma of flowers. She pulled on her overcoat and peeked an eye at the sleeping Kakashi.

"I'll check up on how you are healing when I get back," She reminded him. His eyes flew open as he glanced at her with concerned look. She looked slightly sad. "I'm glad you're finally back." She choked out before she left, shutting the door behind her with a note of finality.

Kakashi breathed in the flowery scent of her scarf deeply, memorizing the scent. It smelled like cherry blossoms, like her namesake, and something more...like _home_. He had missed Konoha. It was good to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well this is it...

Feedback/constructive criticism would be great.

First time tackling a fanfic in a while, especially this pairing...it will have more mature themes later, but for now, it'll probably be pretty slow.

I also tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Let me know if it seems otherwise!


	2. Chapter 2: Routine Days

Chapter 2: Routine Days

* * *

><p>"Haruno-sama, we have Code blue in room 34-02!"<p>

Sakura swore as a brunette medic poked her head in her office. _Am I the only one who knows how to do anything here?_ She ran her fingers through her hair quickly, smoothing the rosy tendrils from her face as she studied the medical chart of Patient 34-02 on her desk. _Unexplainable collapse_…Sakura blinked with worry and leapt up, hurrying to the room. She glanced at the other medics surrounding the patient's bed. One of the nurses had given the patient CPR and the patient became stable once more. Sakura checked his vitals as she looked back at the papers.

"No history of stroke or heart attack, and yet he collapsed this morning?" Sakura questioned disbelievingly. The other medic nodded fearfully. Sakura's temper was unusually short today. "Monitor him for the next two hours as I sort this out. Could be something odd." Sakura answered instead. "I'll be back."

Sakura made her way back to her office. She yawned. The impromptu reunion with Kakashi had been ridiculously taxing. She grabbed the coffee on her desk that her assistant had been kind enough to leave. Thanking her in her mind, she sipped the drink carefully as she pored through the patient's medical history. Perhaps there was something she missed…

Interesting. He had a family history of hypoglycemia. A blood test should sort things out and confirm her diagnosis. At least it should not be anything too serious. If not, she would probably have to examine and treat him herself. Sakura sighed, she would really rather not. The morning healing session with Kakashi had depleted most of her reserves, and she still needed to get through the day. Not to mention, she had not even eaten breakfast. _It is all that insufferable jerk's fault._ Sakura grimaced. _But still, _she mused, _nothing wrong with being able to feel his face…_

She shook her head abruptly, interrupting her thoughts. _Was_ _she seriously lusting after her sensei?_

"Sakura!" A sharp voice jerked her out of her reverie.

"Hai, Sensei?" Sakura groaned audibly. What could it be now…The Hokage burst in Sakura's office, and in her arms was a huge bundle of patient charts. Tsunade balanced the pile on one foot, shifting her weight. She attempted to stack the pile neater before she looked up at Sakura.

"You okay?" Tsunade glanced at the girl sympathetically. Sakura looked pretty damn tired. Sakura nodded, brushing aside Tsunade's concerned hand which was making its way to her forehead.

"I'm _fine_," Sakura batted away her hand once more and dodged for good measure.

"Alright then, you might want to take care of those dark circles," Tsunade smirked as she placed the pile on Sakura's desk. "And…finish filing these before you leave." The Hokage sauntered out of Sakura's office, closing the door with a click as she left.

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes, grabbed two sheets off the pile and scanned the patient IDs. She flipped through the rest of the stack and realized that there were at least thirty patient files to sift through. _Dammit, _she swore. Giving up, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number for her assistant.

"Moegi, get your ass over here." She immediately hung up and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. _Today is going to be a long day. _Sakura thought irritably.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-sama, the tests you ordered for Patient 34-02 are completed, he tested positive for diabetes mellitus type 1." Moegi spoke softly. She seemed daunted by the ferocity Sakura displayed after having to file papers. A light flashed on Sakura's desk, the signal that she was needed at the Operating Room.<p>

"Just as I though, we'll start the diabetes orientation and the treatment immediately. Get Akane to handle those. I'm off to the surgical room." Sakura snapped as she hurried to the Operating Room. "Finish the rest of the papers before you leave!" Sakura called back.

Moegi sighed. She respected and even idolized the talented medic-nin, but being her assistant was just plain exhausting. She would hate to be Sakura herself, who is stuck having to deal with much more...

* * *

><p>Sakura glanced at the unconscious ninja in Operating Room 4. Tsunade had extracted most the poison, but the ninja was still in danger. Shizune would need to find or make an antidote to nullify the remaining poison. An eagle-like mask was on the table near the door. <em>ANBU<em>, Sakura thought. She walked closer to the prone figure. His face was obscured by a white cloth over his mouth and nose. Something about him looked strangely familiar.

"Sakura, I need you to heal his other wounds while I have Shizune make the antidote." Tsunade broke the silence. Sakura nodded, examining the body as she found another long gash on the side of his leg. The cut was jagged, as if someone had sliced him with a serrated blade. She placed her fingers on the opening of the wound and applied chakra. His leg glowed green momentarily before the skin stitched together, fusing. All that remained was an angry red mark that would fade in time.

The ninja twitched, causing Tsunade to glance up.

"Looks like he's coming around."

He shifted slowly and opened his eyes. Sakura recognized the trademark pupil-less eyes as she gasped. "Neji? What happened?"

He struggled to sit up and keep the cloth on at the same time. Needless to say, it didn't work. The cloth dropped silently on the floor, confirming that it was indeed the Hyuga genius.

He then stiffened suddenly and turned his head over the table and threw up on the floor. Sakura pushed him back down on the operating table, and then quickly examined his abdomen.

"Sakura, I think it is just a side effect of the poison," Tsunade replied to her unasked question. "I probed his gastronomical system but found nothing unusual…the poison is spreading faster than I thought."

Sakura completed the routine checks and glanced back at Tsunade.

"How…" She began.

"ANBU missions, Sakura. Unfortunately his target knew beforehand and set a trap. By the time he realized, it was too late. He completed the task and then suffered for three days with the poison in his system before finally making it back to Konoha."

Sakura checked his vitals. Injuries as severe as Neji's were commonplace amongst ANBU members, but very rarely was it combated with poison. As she moved on to his respiratory system, she found internal bleeding in his lungs as well.

"Shishou, did you miss this," Sakura asked. "He has a pulmonary hemorrhage."

"Crap. Run a full scan and fix it. I'll be at the lab. I didn't notice it earlier, so this might have something to do with the poison."

Tsunade ran out of the room, grabbing the papers from the printer as she left. Sakura sighed. She was left with the brunt of the work again.

* * *

><p>Sakura rubbed her eyes. It was already night time; she had been at the hospital for a total of twelve hours already. Neji's condition had stabilized, and now he was in the Recovery room. Sooner or later he'd be fit enough to leave. Shizune had spent a hectic hour with Tsunade breathing down her back to make the antidote, and Sakura was left monitoring Neji's vitals, only to be occasionally interrupted by other medics asking for her help.<p>

_Ugh, and to think when I get home I have to check up on Kakashi…_Sakura thought exhaustedly. She had forgotten to mention to Tsunade that Kakashi was back.

"Um, Sakura-sama? I finished the paperwork…" Moegi began hesitatingly.

"Oh, thanks, Moegi. You're finished for today then." Sakura dismissed her impatiently.

Just one more report to type up and then she would be done.

* * *

><p><em>Coming back home would be different today<em>, Sakura supposed. She unlocked her apartment door and peered inside, scanning the premises. Her eyes fell on an empty couch. Sighing, she took off her coat and hung it on the hanger next to the door. Typical Kakashi behavior, ignoring doctor's orders. _Something smelled really good, something coming from the kitchen_, she thought.

She made her way to the kitchen and found herself staring at the food on the dining table.

"Hey," Kakashi waved a hand in front of her face. "You alright there?"

In his other hand was a spatula, and he hurried back to the stove, where he flipped some eggs.

Sakura stared in astonishment. Not only would this be the first actual meal she would have this day, but the sight of Kakashi cooking? He might as well be wearing an apron!

"Um…yeah." Sakura answered, seating herself in her chair with a daze. A tantalizing bowl of udon stared back up at her. Kakashi wordlessly handed her a pair of chopsticks from her drawer somewhere—_how had he known where it was?_—and sat down opposite of her. He placed a fried egg on her noodles and another on his own.

She dug in eagerly, starved. The room was silent save for the sounds of her chopsticks clicking the bowl and her slurping eagerly. Kakashi watched her eat.

"I didn't know that my cooking was _that_ good," He joked affectionately. Sakura paused long enough to glare at him, before finishing the rest of her udon soup.

"You can't be serious." Sakura looked pointedly at Kakashi.

"I can't eat under pressure!" He replied. "Don't you have something else to do than stare at your old sensei while he's eating?"

"Ah yes, I could help feed my old, helpless sensei."

Kakashi blinked, thrown off for a moment. "Not a chance!" He grabbed his chopsticks and the bowl of udon and turned away quickly. Sakura glared. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head as he ate.

Instead, she rolled her eyes and got up, placing her bowl in the sink. Kakashi wordlessly handed her his own emptied bowl. She took it and placed it in as well.

"If you eat to fast you could get indigestion, you know." She admonished. "It would be safer for you just to eat normally…"

He only crinkled his eye cheerfully in response.

"And miss the attention I get over my face?" He teased. "I'm not that special."

"Oh, who wants to see an old fart's face anyway? You'd scar my eyes forever instead."

"All the more reason not to see me then," He smiled. Sakura scowled.

"Get on the couch."

"Oh, being demanding now, are we?"

"Get on the couch before I pull that scarf off you and examine your wounds on the kitchen table." Sakura glared at him threateningly. Kakashi blinked. _Was he really still wearing her scarf? _A scarf IS much easier to pull off than his standard mask. Admitting defeat, he walked to the couch and lay down obediently. Sakura grinned. Now she was totally in charge here.

Kakashi blinked up at Sakura's face, which was grinning ever so sadistically. She frowned and placed a hand on his eye experimentally.

"What I didn't get was why your Sharingan was so strained last time." She explained. She began to probe it once more, double-checking. "Over the past years whenever I checked it, your eye was never that bad."

Kakashi sighed. He jerked his face away from Sakura's warm hand. He didn't want to think about the mission. Somehow it always came back to the mission.

"What did you do on your mission that caused you so much pain?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Nothing," He replied curtly. He turned away from her burning jade gaze.

"Kakashi…"

He sat up abruptly and pushed away her hand. Sakura sat down on the cushion next to him, worried.

"Just tell me, please?" She begged, poking him in jest.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but this is going to be another one of those things I never will tell you guys," He moved away and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"No!" Sakura snapped, pushing his shoulders back so that he was flat against the couch. She hovered above him, glaring at him. Unknowingly, she was sort of...straddling him at his waist.

Kakashi shifted and tried to ignore the fact that she was now pinning him down…although it was not too uncomfortable a compromise.

"Hey hey hey…I think I'm the one that's injured here…" He began playfully. Sakura only scowled deeper and got off him, much to his dismay. He groaned in his head. _If only she knew how alluring she is…_

Sakura started to say something equally flirtatious in reply before she switched tacks. She yawned. The fatigue was starting to catch up on her.

"Fine," Sakura said instead. "I'm tired anyway. I'll be off to bed then." She got off the couch and paused.

"You're sleeping on the couch." She tossed him a blanket from her cabinet. Kakashi eyed her retreating figure. He stared into the dark for a bit longer, contemplating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter is a lot longer...although I probably went over with the medical stuff...heh.

Oh well, questions, comments, concerns? Feedback would be great too!

I hope this sort of pacing is okay, let me know if it is otherwise :)

Thank you all who review and fav'd. It really made my day.

~Kyokoyuki


	3. Chapter 3: The Team

Chapter 3: The Team

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up with a start, breathing hard as he threw the suffocating covers off. The springs on the couch creaked as he sat up. His shirt was drenched with sweat; the scarf smelled musty. At least it still had some of Sakura's flowery fragrance. He breathed it in deeply, trying to relax. He had to take his mind off the dream. <em>It was just a dream. <em>He reassured himself. _Nothing more._

But the laughter, the eyes, it had all felt so _real_.

He shuddered and then closed his eyes. That terror that gripped him in his dream had not left him yet. He took in another shaky breath, gave up, and got off the sofa. He padded softly to Sakura's kitchen. Moonlight streamed through her window as he made his way to the cabinet, where he found a cup and poured himself a glass of water. His hands shook as he took a sip. Frustrated, he set the cup back down on the table with a bit more force than he had intended. Kakashi groaned. _What was wrong with him? Hadn't he dealt with so many missions before? Had he really gone soft over the years?_

_It's not every day you face betrayal. _A voice in the back of his head remarked snidely. Kakashi glared at his reflection in the cup. Never before had such a dream haunted him like that. It reminded him of his loneliness, fear, and regret. The mission seemed to bring back all those repressed memories of his past. His father's face, Rin's face, and Obito's face had showed up in his dreams. And then there was that last one…Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade did not want him to take that mission. But he had insisted, saying that he was the only one capable. _Which is true_. He thought. Pride. That is what had caused him to beg Tsunade to let him have that mission. _I never, ever let my teammates die. Those who leave them behind are nothing better than trash. _Ironically, he had done just that. Another failed mission. Another failed team member.

He sighed and slowly made his way back to the sofa.

Kakashi gave a start as he saw a petite figure perched on the sofa, arms crossed defensively. He winced, hoping that he was not the one who woke her up. She _hated_ being woken up. Especially after a long day at the hospital. He braced himself for a verbal beating.

"Sorry…" He managed apologetically and backed up for good measure. Sakura's face contorted in puzzlement. She laughed dryly at his behavior.

"Bad dream?" She asked instead. Kakashi glanced wearily at the girl. She was wearing a long pink nightshirt. It was slightly faded, and he could barely make out the small black shorts that peeped through.

"Nothing that and old veteran like me can't handle." He grinned. He walked to the sofa, sitting down next to her, trying to ignore her cool green gaze. He shifted momentarily, waiting for her to move so he could get back to sleep. Sakura ignored him; instead, she stood up and tucked him in before sitting down near him again.

"You sure about that? I'm sure even Ibiki has nightmares." Sakura whispered softly. She placed her hands on his hair and smoothed it gently. Kakashi glanced down at Sakura's face. Her pretty visage was marred with concern. Those soft petal pink lips were twisted with worry, and her eyes—that were usually light with laughter—were dark with unease. She was so close…

"If even Ibiki has had nightmares…" Kakashi began humorlessly. "I don't know what we would have."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura prodded. Kakashi shook his head. Her hand stopped abruptly. Kakashi winced. _Was this the part where she berates the bad puppy? By not petting him anymore?_ He thought furtively.

"Was it because of the mission?" She asked. He looked at her suspiciously. Since when had she become so good at reading human emotions? The Sakura he knew had the emotional sense of a gnat.

"I didn't know you cared so much about your old Sensei." Kakashi retorted.

"Of course, why wouldn't I. I learned from the best." She shot back, unfazed.

"I knew I taught you guys well," he grinned, ruffling her hair affectionately; something he knew she hated.

"On the contrary," Sakura brushed his hand away, annoyed. "Really, Kakashi-Sensei. What's on your mind?" She asked again. He blinked at her use of sensei, something that she had dropped since she became jonin. Really, they were equals now.

_Truthfully? _Kakashi thought. _I'm thinking about how close you are to me, and how warm you are. _No. That's a bit creepy. Kakashi cut his bad train of thought off.

"I'm thinking about how good it would be if you went back to bed so that you don't shout at your underlings in the morning." He smirked. Sakura's temper was ever so legendary, even now. She glared at him, pushing him back.

"Fine then, cranky old man." Sakura huffed. She pouted and started to get up. Kakashi slumped a bit, disappointed. He thought she would have given more of a fight. "Goodnight, Kakashi." She paused, chewing her lip as her brow furrowed in deep thought. "Don't have any more bad dreams, okay?" She smiled sadly as she bent down to tuck him in more and pressed her lips softly on his forehead. He could feel her hot breath as her lips hovered above him. As she walked back towards her room, he let go of the breath he was holding.

* * *

><p>By morning, Kakashi was gone. The blanket was folded neatly in a square on the sofa, and there was no trace of the man. Sakura pursed her lips, irritated. <em>Men. They were all the same.<em>

On the kitchen table, there was a small sticky note, taped hastily. Sakura smiled slightly as she picked it up from the table.

_Thanks for the room and board. Didn't want to impose on your hospitality any longer, felt fine. See you around._ –Kakashi

Sakura scowled, crumpled the sheet in a ball, and threw it at the portrait of Team Seven hanging on her wall. Kakashi always discharged himself whenever he felt he was fine. Oftentimes, he was not but that never stopped him.

She glanced at the clock and poured herself a cup of coffee. Almost time to go. Sipping her drink, she examined her schedule for the day. _Three surgeries, two checkups. _Not bad. Hopefully she could convince Moegi to do the paperwork instead.

She cleaned up and quickly tied up her hair in a braid before grabbing her bag and heading out. She opened the door and stopped short once she saw Naruto's familiar figure.

"Sakura, did you hear? Kakashi's back!" Naruto's fist was poised to knock on the door when Sakura was just about to leave the house. She chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, Naruto." She grinned at the energetic blonde.

"Then we should all head to Ichiraku's for dinner!" He suggested. Sakura rolled her eyes as she shifted her bag.

"Maybe."

Naruto slumped. Here would be the start of an age-old argument that was never resolved.

"It's nutritional, tasty, and cheap!" He began. Sakura whipped back and poked him hard in the gut.

"Oh really? Is that why I feel some extra rings of fat hanging around these days? Because you've been too busy trying Ichiraku's secret menu rather than training?" She teased, pinching his waist. Naruto scowled and pushed her hand away good-naturedly.

"Not at all. Hinata seems to think it tastes good too…" He closed his eyes in approval. The pinkette snorted. Hinata would agree to anything Naruto thought was good. Really, that girl liked him too much. But then again, Naruto has his persuasive ways when it came to getting people to go to Ichiraku's. Sakura could not remember the last time she actually turned down his offer properly.

"Anyways, I'm headed off to the hospital. See you around," Sakura took her leave.

"Five o'clock, be there!" Naruto pleaded, giving her a puppy-dog pout.

"If you can convince Kakashi and Sai, then count me in." She laughed. Sai would agree to Naruto, thinking that it was all part of typical "team bonding," but Kakashi was the tricky part. He rarely joined them for dinner, let alone hang out with the group.

"Deal," Naruto shook her hand, unfazed. He headed off in the other direction, waving happily as Sakura stepped in the double white hospital doors.

Nurses were bustling about as usual. Recently there had been a flu outbreak, and the hospital had been filled with complaining snot-nosed children and tired parents. She passed by Tenten, who was on her way to visit Neji. Some complications had arisen in the Recovery room, and the hospital staff had agreed to keep him for another three days. The girl blushed when she saw her, and Sakura could make out a vase of flowers the weapons master tried to hide behind her back. Sakura smiled invitingly as she opened the door for her.

"Don't worry, I don't gossip half as much as Ino does," Sakura laughed.

"I guess not," Tenten chuckled as she turned a deeper shade of pink. "I'll just…leave these by the window then." She quickly set the flowers down and moved to leave…just when Ino walked in the door.

"Speak of the devil," Sakura muttered. Ino ignored her pointedly, launching herself onto Tenten instead.

"Oh hi Tenten! I didn't know you would stop by too!" Ino gushed as she manipulated the other girl to Neji's bedside. "When you bought flowers from me this morning you never mentioned who you were going to give them to."

Sakura covered her laugh as she left quickly before the pig turned on her next. For now, at least, she had some gossip for the morning. At her office, she found Moegi already starting on the huge stack of papers on her desk.

"Good morning Moegi-chan," Sakura breezed by as she hung her bag and coat up.

"M-m-morning." Moegi lowered her eyes shyly. Sakura was so intimidating sometimes. Her moods were ever-so unpredictable. Tsunade walked in, hands on her hips.

"Sakura, can you take over for me for the rest of the day. I have some matters to take care of in the Hokage tower."

"Hai, Sensei." Sakura agreed. Tsunade smiled. Sakura never shirked on hospital duty. Not while there were lives at stake. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention yesterday," Sakura began. Tsunade turned, focusing her attention back on the girl. "Kakashi's back."

Tsunade smiled slowly. "I'm assuming you want me to give him the lecture of his life?" Sakura nodded.

"Woke me up at four. Don't let him get away with that. He bled all over too." She grinned conspiratorially at the Godaime. "And, I'm sure he didn't write the report yet."

The busty blonde laughed out loud. "Had an argument with your old sensei?" She laughed as she left the room, heels clicking.

Moegi stared in shock at Sakura.

"Sakura-sama, remind me to never piss you off." The brunette mumbled. Sakura glanced up in surprise. Was Moegi that intimidated by her?

"Oh Moegi, don't worry, I would never do that to you!" She patted the girl on the shoulder affectionately. She winced as she remembered that Moegi had probably heard of her legendary temper from the other nurses. "Don't you be afraid of me, you hear? I thought you were such the hothead when you were little, berating Konohamaru for the Sexy no jutsu!"

"Well, he deserved it," Moegi defended herself irritably. Sakura grinned.

"And so did Kakashi."

* * *

><p>"So you were unsuccessful." Tsunade murmured. She sighed, placing her hands on her temples, massaging them.<p>

Kakashi nodded. At least she was not throwing things at him.

"At least you escaped relatively in one piece." The Hokage muttered. "But tell me this before you start up the report: was he alone?"

"Very much so. Although he's changed. His eyes…"

"Madara." Tsunade spat his name out like a curse. "You know, you didn't have to take on this mission." She glared at him. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's just say I thought I could cut off all previous emotional ties." He said. "I guess I was wrong."

"You see too much of yourself in him," She poured herself a cup of sake. "You may go."

Kakashi nodded and stood up. He left the Tower quickly before making his signature hand signals for teleportation. Just as he was about to finish the last sign, he heard a familiar voice shout his name.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The Jinchuriki waved. "Come with us to Ichiraku's for dinner?"

The copy nin heaved a sigh. _Really now?_ He had better things to do than to socialize with those half his age. Like, writing that report.

"Please, sensei? We haven't met up since three months ago." Naruto pleaded. "After you left for the mission…"

"Fine. Just this once, maybe." Kakashi rolled his uncovered eye and disappeared in a poof before he would be forced to stick around for heart-to-heart conversation. Naruto just had that effect on people. Or, he was too oblivious to get the hint that a person just did not want to talk right now.

_Success!_ Naruto fist-pumped the air as he followed suit and disappeared as well. He couldn't wait to tell Sakura and drag her along too. Sai had already agreed, anyway.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled wryly as she walked down the streets to Ichiraku's Ramen. So Naruto had been successful after all. She did not mind, really. After all, one night's excessive salt intake should not matter <em>that<em> much to a ninja's health.

"Sakura-chan, there you are. We were all waiting for you!" Naruto had gone on to even order a bowl for her already. Kakashi was seated off to the side, slumped over with his _Icha Icha_. Sai gave her a nod as she passed and sat down between him and Kakashi. She noted that he had his mask back in place. Odd. Does that mean he still had her scarf?

Naruto was slurping his ramen excitedly. Cheeks bulging, he managed to speak, "Kakashi, why aren't you eating?" Another old team tradition.

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow and kept reading. Sakura poked him in the side before picking up her own chopsticks. She ate slowly, trying not to think of the preservatives, salt, and MSG in the soup.

"Don't be a spoil sport. It's understandable why you wouldn't show your face to your students, but we're your equals now." She narrowed her mischievous green eyes jokingly.

"Hardly. You will only be considered my equal when you've read all the _Icha Icha_ books." He crinkled his eye cheerfully. Scowling, Sakura gave him another sharp jab in the ribs. "Hey hey hey, I'm supposed to be healing here, Doctor Haruno." He protested.

"No one wants to read your porn." Sakura sniffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It's a best-seller though." Kakashi protested. "Besides, it's not porn, it's a romantic novel. It's not just about the sex, but the character development!"

"There is no character development in a heroine who falls in love with her captor and has hot sex with him in chains." Sakura rolled her eyes. The silver-haired ninja stared at her in shock.

"And you said you didn't read them." He stammered. _Was that a blush forming on his cheeks?_ Sakura thought.

"I don't. I was just _speculating._" Sakura smiled sweetly as she took in another mouthful.

"Your noodles will get cold if you don't eat them now," Naruto said around his own huge mouthful. He picked up the bowl and began drinking.

"Perhaps you two should abandon your juvenile teasing and eat your own food," Sai muttered. Sakura mock-glared at him before giving him a sharp poke as well. Sai coughed before downing a glass of water, glaring at Sakura.

"Ah yes, but you kids are just far too interested in my handsome face." Kakashi teased, turning a page in his _Icha Icha_ _Paradise_. Sakura looked pointedly at his book.

"At least put the porn away while we're at the dinner table," She suggested sweetly. Her hands moved to grab it, but he quickly stowed it away. Kakashi propped his head up with his hands and leaned against the table lazily, waiting for Sakura and Naruto to stop glancing at him.

"Center of attention during every meal," Sai sighed. "Doesn't it get old?"

"Never." Sakura laughed as Naruto placed his finished bowl proudly on the table, chopsticks neatly on top.

"Done!" The blonde declared happily.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to you guys, we have a mission," Kakashi began.

"YESSSSSSS!" Naruto threw his hands in the air. "I've been so bored lately, languishing about with nothing to do!"

"Says you," muttered Sakura as she dutifully continued with her bowl of ramen. "There's always stuff to do at the hospital,"

"It's an escort mission." Kakashi ignored the side-conversations.

"Shouldn't be too hard then," Naruto said. "Remember the last time we had to escort that cranky old man. He wouldn't stop complaining about how he hated ramen."

"No, I don't." Sakura rolled her eyes. Anyone who hates ramen would definitely be in Naruto's black book.

"You do, Sakura." Sai put in. "He said how your hair was blasphemous pink and told you to stop dyeing it unnatural colors, remember?"

"Oh, and that you weren't going to get any guys with that horrendously masculine attitude of yours?" Naruto added. "Because girls shouldn't spend their time running around in short skirts and that they should stay home in the kitchen where they belonged?"

Sakura glared at Sai, sparks flying out of her eyes. He smirked as he blocked a would-be head bop. Frustrated, Sakura poked Naruto in the side with her chopstick, but it was no use. All the boys cracked up. Even Kakashi tried to hide his own chuckle. "For your information, it's 100% natural. That guy couldn't tell between what's real or fake. And, he had no manners to speak of." She humphed and turned back to finish eating. When she glanced at Kakashi's bowl she scowled again and gave him a shove for good measure. It was empty already.

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention, Sakura-chan," He smiled affectionately. "Well, I'm done here. 7 am tomorrow sharp!" He disappeared with a poof.

"I don't get it." Sakura muttered. "He chooses the time, and shows up late himself. So much for team leader."

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Naruto said.

Sakura knew Kakashi had a penchant for visiting the memorial. But it was not as if Kakashi tried to be on time either.

"Oh well, I guess we're meeting up at 8:00 then?" Naruto suggested slyly.

"No way. We don't want to be late, dobe." Sai cuffed him on the head. "We done here?" he looked at Sakura's semi-finished bowl.

"Yeah. Let's go," Sakura got up and waited for the boys. The threesome walked down the street before reaching the fork. Sai turned left towards his apartment. Naruto continued with Sakura for awhile before he too took his leave. He waved cheerfully as Sakura continued down the road.

The winter cold air reddened her cheeks as she trod back to her apartment. Sakura unlocked her door and stepped in, breathing in deeply. She could not wait to get out and tackle some real fighting again. Although when he joined ANBU, she saw Kakashi a lot less frequently, but those three months without his familiar presence around the neighborhood had been slightly disappointing. Not only did she miss the team missions but also the light banter they held occasionally. Like Naruto, she itched for action. But at least, for now, as far as she was concerned, her all boys were back. Together. A team mission was exactly what they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, it's been ages since I've updated. Too busy with school stuff and all. I probably got side-tracked here and there in the story, but I hope it's still coherent enough. Enjoy!

~Kyokoyuki


End file.
